Ultipotence
The ability to possess ultimate/endless raw power. Power-only version of Omnipotence. Ultimate Expression of Nigh Omnipotence. Also Called *Basic Omnipotence *Illimitable/Limitless/Ultimate/Unlimited/Unparalleled/Unrestricted Power *Elite/Top Nigh Omnipotence *Omnipotent/Unlimited/Unrestricted Reality Warping *Omnipotential *Omnifery *Raw Omnipotence *Ultifery Capabilities Ultipotence is Omnipotence without Omniscience: ultimate/endless raw power allowing one to achieve anything and everything without any limit, except getting knowledge out of nowhere. Users therefore have unlimited means at their disposal, but must have a clear enough idea of what they want to achieve and how they will do it. This double condition notably prevents the power from going awry and backfiring on the user. Effective use thus requires both knowledge and imagination: knowledge to offer templates for applications, and imagination to shape new possibilities. While users are not all-knowing, they can use their powers in numerous ways to gain the knowledge they need. Applications Essential: *Absolute Existence (except for Omniscience) **Absolute Condition **Absolute Potential **Absolute Will **Creation **Destruction **Erasure Immunity **Freedom **Indeterminacy **Meta Transcendence **Raw Power **Self Sufficiency **Ultimate Invincibility *Complete Arsenal (except for Omniscience) **Cosmic Telepathy **Meta Ability Creation **Omni-Manipulation **Unimind *Omniarch **Mentifery **Meta Power Manipulation **Miracle Performing **Physical Godhood **Potentiality Lordship *Omnificence **Nonexistence Perception: *Boundary Perception **Causality Perception *Extrasensory Perception **Claircognizance *Intuitive Perception **Clear Mind **Enlightenment **Higher Consciousness **State of Mind *Reality Perception **Energy Perception Manipulation (physical): *Foreign Material Manipulation **Omni-Psionics *Entity Lordship **Unity *Particle Manipulation **Subatomic Manipulation *Science Manipulation **Space-Time Manipulation *Universal Force Manipulation **Elemental Manipulation Manipulation (metaphysical): *Absolute Force Manipulation **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation **Primordial Force Manipulation *Boundary Manipulation **Causality Manipulation **Perspective Manipulation *Logic Manipulation **Paradox Manipulation *Meta Probability Manipulation **Reality Selection **Reality Filtering *Origin Manipulation **Almighty Link **Alpha Reality **Self Origin Manipulation *Pataphysics Manipulation **Metaphysics Manipulation ***Physics Manipulation *Reality Dreaming **Subjective Reality **Meta-Concept Manipulation **Existence Manipulation **Reality Warping *Totality Manipulation **Grand Design Construction **System Manipulation **Tetralogy Associations *Almighty Ascension *Metapotence *Omnipotence *Nigh Omnipotence Limitations *Requires data and imagination to be used effectively. *User cannot achieve True Omniscience. **Lack of True Omniscience makes the user only second to a truly Omnipotent being. ***Can be easily defeated by a True Omnipotent due to their tremendously superior skills. *Users of Almighty Replication may be able to replicate the user. *Overuse may dull the user's sense of reality. Trivia * It is possible for Ultipotence and Omnipotence to both exist, but despite the former being equal in power to the latter, the lack of Omniscience is what makes the Ultipotent being only second to a Truly Omnipotent being (as stated in the limitations above). Known Users *Sarda the Sage (8-bit Theater) *Ryu (Breath of Fire IV); as the Yorae Dragon *Dyntos (Kid Icarus Uprising) *Kevin Thorn (Fables) *Hajun (Kajiri Kamui Kagura); with tumor *Habaki Sakagami (Kajiri Kamui Kagura); via tumor *minus (minus) *Arjuna Alter (TYPE-MOON) *Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery Habaki Sakagami (Kajiri Kamui Kagura).jpg|Habaki Sakagami (Kajiri Kamui Kagura) gained similar power to Hajun, due to being the tumor's sensory. Kevin Thorn.jpg|As the embodiment of storytelling, Kevin Thorn (Fables) can cause anything that he writes with his pen to happen to his reality. God Ryu.jpg|As the Yorae Dragon, Ryu (Breath of Fire IV) possesses limitless powers as he is able to easily banish every single god from the world and remove all of their powers instantly. Michael.png|Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) is the embodiment of the infinite power of God. Dyntos artwork.png|Dyntos (Kid Icarus Uprising) possesses powers beyond all hope of measure, as he is greater than all the other gods and the chaos-kin combined, as he capable of doing anything he chooses, but it is unknown if he is omniscient. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Omni Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Infinite Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Rare power